


The Regrets I Have Made

by SuperCatShipper8104



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the protective big sister, Clark's just confused, F/F, Kara's a selfless puppy who wants to love everyone, Lena may or may not flirt with Kara, Lois is teasing but not antagonistic, Very angsty Cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/pseuds/SuperCatShipper8104
Summary: "Okay, hear me out. I accused Kara of being unfaithful to me, only to discover she was talking to my son because the two of them wanted to surprise me, and so I broke up with her and kicked her out. Now, I realize my mistake, but I'm terrified that she's going to hate me. So, I need your help to approach Kara and BEG for her forgiveness, to explain my mistake and to tell her I want her back. Will you help me to do that?"Alex's eyes were as wide as saucers."Okay, first explain HOW you and Kara got together in the first place!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is actually a collaboration between me and a fellow SuperCat shipper, Alisha Kinkade. This was her plot bunny, but she allowed me to write it, for which I am very grateful. Hope you all enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

      If you had told me a few months ago that, when I'd returned from the Bhutan, I'd end up in a relationship with my former assistant and National City's own hero, I would have IMMEDIATELY had you institutionalized. Yet, the reality of the situation was even better. After ditching that flying, sorry excuse for an Axe-Body spray commercial, Kara had gotten rid of the last few remnants of Rhea's invasion, which wasn't much of a challenge for her. After a few weeks, things seemed to have gotten back to normal. I had returned to my position at CatCo and Kara had returned to her position as a reporter. It was then, that things changed. Kara had brought me my normal lunch order, but something was different about her. Not the fact that her hair was down, or that her normally buttoned up shirt had a few buttons undone, those were frequent occurrences. What was different was the piece of paper that was left UNDER the lettuce wrap she'd brought me that day, putting it down with a wink and a smirk. Damn that girl and those pearly whites. I ALMOST didn't notice the paper before I threw away the container. It was only when it fell off the bottom as I was going to place it in the trash, that it caught my notice. It was simply a small piece of stationary, but the writing on it was what caught my eye.

_I'm done beating around the bush, so I'm just going to do it. Would you like to go out to dinner tonight?_

   I was taken aback. Not that Kara was so bold to take the leap, the girl flies around National City in a cape and skirt for God's sake, no, I was taken aback because Kara asked ME! I'm no spring chicken, I am fully aware of this. Already married TWICE and as a mother of two boys, I have the mileage, and yet sweet, beautiful Kara still asked me when she could have had anyone else. So, I did what ANY older woman in my position would do. I accepted. Now, months later, Kara and I are happy. More happy than we ever thought we could be. I didn't think that bliss existed, but whenever I wake up to see those golden curls next to me in the bed, and when those enchanting eyes open and that smile comes, I'm in bliss. Yet, something in my gut tells me, it's too good to be true. Something tells me that Kara is just..faking it to make me happy. Why, you ask? Because she's selfless, and kind, and wants to make everyone happy no matter the cost. I suppose I could just be LOOKING for something wrong, but you don't get to be in the position I'm in without looking at EVERY possibility, combined with the fact that we haven't yet told Kara's friends and family. They've been invited for dinner in a few nights, so I suppose my suspicions can be confirmed or not then. I do hope my suspicions are wrong. If there's one thing I don't think I could stand, it's finding out it wasn't real for Kara.

________________________________________________________________________

   It was a quarter to 7. Kara was going to be here any moment now with the 'Superfriends', (her classification, not mine.) I was pretty sure that the cardigan wearing Hobbit and James Olsen were coming, as well as Agent Scully, Kara's sister, and her new flame, Ms. Arias. That meant, combined with the APPETITE of just my Kryptonian angel, I had to make A LOT of food. Now, with the food almost ready and the table prepared, I simply had to get dressed. Heading for my bedroom, I opened up my closet and pulled out the dress I just bought a few days ago. A beautiful blue that came down to my ankles, but without a back, and the necklace that was given to Kara by her mother before Krypton blew up. Applying a little makeup, and curling my hair, I was prepared. Perfect timing as the door closed and I heard that melodic voice.

   “Kit-Kat! I'm here!”

   “Just a minute, darling! I'll be right out!” I slipped on my nylons, and then exited the bedroom. Oh, how I wish I had recorded Kara's reaction. Her mouth dropped, and I say that without any hyperbole. She slightly licked her lip eyeing me up and down. I smiled. This girl could literally bend steel with her bare hands and yet, simply in this dress, I rendered her speechless and motionless. I suppose that's MY superpower.

  “Kit-Kat, where'd you get that dress?” she asked, after picking up her jaw. I smiled, doing a 360 turn so she could see all the sides and angles of it. I bear no shame in saying it hugged my body quite nicely and Kara noticed too, as her face became red.

  “I bought it a few days ago, darling, just for tonight. Do you like it?” I asked.

  “I love it, Cat. You look beautiful,” she said, gasping when she saw the necklace. “C-Cat, is that..?”

  “You didn't think I WOULDN'T wear it, did you, darling? What kind of girlfriend do you take me for?” I asked, chuckling. Kara said nothing, simply launching at me with a kiss. Not that I was complaining. That's how we stayed for a few minutes, our tongues dancing and with the occasional lip bite and moan, until we had to pull away. “Let's not get carried away, darling. We have to have dinner BEFORE we have dessert,” I said with a wink, and I swear I heard Kara growl. “Go wash up and get dressed. Your posse should be here soon,” I said, kissing her on the cheek and playfully patting her bum. She, honest to God, squeaked and scurried off. Even with how good I was feeling, there was still something in the back of my mind telling me something was off, some development that was going to turn this night into a living hell. As I went to go take the food out, the door opened and my penthouse was now FILLED with the Superfriends. I was right, Winslow and James Olsen did come, as did Agent Scully and Ms. Arias. I smiled at the new arrivals, going to greet them. “Hello, everyone. Good to see you all,” I said.

  “Thanks for inviting us, Cat. We're starving,” Scully said, hanging up her coat on the rack.

  “It's not a problem. I wanted to treat you all after the whole 'Daxamite' situation. Kara should be out soon. I let her leave clothes here for tonight,” I said. Scully and Ms. Arias nodded, heading into the dining room, with the Hobbit and Olsen following behind. Soon, Kara emerged in her outfit for dinner that night. A dashing light pink button-down, similar to what she would wear at the office, and black slacks that hugged her muscular legs perfectly. Her hair was undone and combed, coming down like golden waves framing her shoulders, and her glasses were clear and shining. I smiled, looking her up and down. Can you blame me? The girl has a body that would make professional athletes sit down in shame. “Mmm. Are you trying to get me to pounce on you, darling?” I asked teasingly.

  She smirked, sidling up to me. “Would that be so bad, Kit-Kat?”

  “Later, darling. Dinner first, then dessert,” I said, when I felt her hand sliding up my side. She frowned, but stole a kiss anyway, as she headed for the dining room. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the food and following behind. Yet, I still felt that nagging in the back of my head, that something was going to go wrong.

______________________________________________________________________

Dinner was halfway through, and so far, things had gone very well. Agent Scully had shared the story of how she and Ms. Arias met, and the Hobbit interjected here or there. Then, Kara looked me in the eye and nodded, it was time. I tapped my glass to get there attention. “Everyone, could I have silence? There's something I'd like to say,” I said. Everyone present quieted down, but before I could say anything else, the phone rang.

   “I'll go get it,” Kara said, excusing herself from the table. I sat back down at the table, and we all waited. I wasn't about to make this announcement without Kara there. Speaking of Kara, she'd been gone for a long time.

  “I'll go check on Kara,” I said, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

  “Oh, I'm so happy! I can't wait to see you! Yup. Yeah. Okay, I'll let you go. I love you.” I stopped in my tracks, horrified by what I just heard. Kara was clearly happy to hear from this person, and told them she loved them. My worst fears had come true. It couldn't have been Carter. He was off in a part of the world that didn't have advanced technology such as phones. I had to steady myself on the wall. It seemed my gut was correct. Kara had simply been trying to make ME happy, and I'd been stupid enough to fall for it. I sighed, and stalked back to the dining room.

 “Is Kara coming back?” the Hobbit asked.

 I fixed him with a glare and said, as cold as I could, “She's coming back now.” Sure enough, the footfalls of the Kryptonian surfaced, as she headed back for the table.

 “Sorry everyone. That was an important call. So, Cat, what were you about to say?” she asked, fixing a smile at me.

 I narrowed my eyes. “I wasn't about to say anything,” I said, keeping my mouth shut for the rest of dinner and only giving a single word or snide comment. I could see Kara was confused, but she wouldn't say the announcement herself. It had been for US to say together. Finally, mercifully, dinner was over. The Hobbit and Olsen had grabbed their coats, as had Scully and Ms. Arias and were thanking me for dinner. I accepted, but not cheerfully. Finally, they'd all left the penthouse, and I was alone. With Kara. The hero fixed me with a concerned look, and those DAMN puppy-dog eyes. Well, those wouldn't work this time.

 “Kit-Kat? Is something wrong? Why didn't you make the announcement?” she asked. It was time to end this. Fixing Kara with one of the glares that I only would reserve for Carter when he misbehaved, I laid it down for her.

  “Kara, I'm only going to say this once. I will not be taken on a ride by you anymore! You've strung me along for these past months in this 'relationship' when it WASN'T real! You didn't have the decency to admit it, you simply kept playing the act! I've been on the receiving end of MANY betrayals, Kara, but I never imagined I would be from YOU! And to think, I was stupid enough to believe you GENUINELY loved me! When will I learn? Adam's father betrayed me, Carter's father betrayed me! I suppose I am just DESTINED to be betrayed by the people who claim that they love me and care for me! Well, no more, Kara! I'm putting my foot down!” Kara's eyes went wide, and I could see them brimming with tears.

  “C-Cat, what're you saying?”

  “I'M SAYING WE'RE DONE, KARA! I WANT YOU GONE! This relationship is over! Do you understand? I want you to go!! I hope you and whoever you were talking to are very happy together!!” I screamed, encroaching on her. She looked crushed, devastated. Exactly the way I felt now, but I wasn't done. “I'm not going to fire you, Kara, but from this moment on, we're back to simply being boss and employee! Nothing more! Grab the clothes you have here and leave!” Kara was silent, and I could see the tears pouring down her cheeks. She looked confused, and heartbroken, but she didn't protest, heading for the bedroom. I grabbed a shot glass and my favorite scotch from the cabinet and poured myself a drink. I needed one. After I'd downed three glasses, Kara emerged with a suitcase, and her eyes cast down. She slowly headed for the door, then turned back one more time.

  “Cat?” she asked, her voice broken and in agony.

  “Goodbye, Kara,” I said. My tone was set and my voice was cold. I wasn't about to budge.

  She rubbed her eyes, and then opened the door, but not before saying one more thing, her voice quiet and shaking. “I love you, Cat.” Then, the door closed, and it was only me. The silence mocked me. I didn't care, my gut had been right all along. I felt empty. Hollow. Even the scotch didn't do anything to make me feel better. I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to punch something. In the end, I did all three, along with throwing a few of my shot glasses at the door. I stalked to the bedroom and pulled off the dress, slipping on my pajama's and grabbing my robe. Then, my fingers graced Alura's necklace still around my neck. It hung there tauntingly. I wanted to throw it against the wall and watch it shatter, or throw it into the garbage and never try to retrieve it, or ANYTHING. But, I couldn't. Even with as mad as I was, I couldn't destroy the last piece of Kara's mother, of her homeworld, that she had left. So, I took it off and put it in a top drawer of my vanity. I'd give it to her at CatCo. At that moment, I wanted to sleep. I just wanted to sleep like the dead and wake up normally tomorrow. But, sleep alluded me. I couldn't fall asleep, so instead, I turned on my stereo and my plasma TV and decided to watch the news. ANYTHING that would take my mind off of Kara. Or, so I thought.

 “Breaking news, Supergirl has engaged a rogue alien above National City Harbor. The Girl of Steel is in a pitched fight with an as-of-yet unidentified alien above the harbor. From what we can see, Supergirl is being beaten. We're not sure how, but this alien is wiping the floor with the hero. Could this be a losing battle for the Girl of Steel? Stay tuned to NC15 for our coverage.” I sighed. Of course, they were covering Kara. Standing up, I went to grab a glass of water. Scotch clearly wasn't the right idea. As I closed the refrigerator, a knock came from the door. I frowned. I didn't know who it was, and I didn't care. I wasn't in the mood for visitors. Stalking over, I pulled it open, not noticing who was outside at first.

 “What do you...Carter?” I couldn't believe it. Carter was standing outside my door, with a suitcase beside him.

 He smiled, hugging me. “Hey Mom. Surprise!” I think my gut may have screwed things up for me.


	2. Searching for Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Carter returned, Cat realizes her mistake. It's going to take work from ALL of them to get Kara back.

 

**Chapter 2**

 

“Carter, w-what are you doing here?” I asked, astonished. Carter wasn't supposed to be back for a few days, and him standing here was only solidifying the fact that I fucked up royal.

 

“I finished studying early, so I got on a plane to surprise you. I called Kara earlier, she knew. Where is she?” Yup. Definitely fucked up royal. I instantly felt sick to my stomach. I can't believe I accused KARA of being unfaithful. KARA of all people! Well done, gut. You screwed things up for me.

 

“Kara's not here, honey,” I said, my voice shaking. I was on the verge of crying. This was horrible.

 

“Why? She said she'd be here when I came back,” Carter said.

 

“I..I kicked her out,” I said, the bile rising.

 

Carter gasped. “Why Mom?”

 

“When you called earlier, I heard Kara say she loved you. But I didn't know it was you so I thought she was saying 'I love you' to someone else. Carter, for the past few months I've been scared, TERRIFIED even, that Kara's only been faking our relationship to make me happy. So, when I heard her say that on the phone, I thought-”

 

“You thought she was cheating on you,” Carter said, his tone set. He sounded so disappointed in me. He had every right to be. I messed up BADLY. “Well, you need to get her back, Mom.”

 

“I know I do, sweetie, but..how? What if she hates me? I can't just go to her after I kicked her out like that and yelled at her!”

 

“First, you need to tell Alex everything that happened! Everything! Then, you need to ask her for help. This isn't something you should do alone, Mom. Let the people close to you help. Even Cat Grant could use help sometimes,” Carter said, with a smirk. I smiled. He was such a good boy.

 

“Okay. You're right. I have to tell Alex,” I said.

 

“Don't worry, Mom. You can do this,” Carter said. Could I? Could I face Kara's sister after what I did? What if she doesn't accept?! NO! NO! No more thinking of what if! That's how I got in this mess in the first place! Time to straighten up and make things right, Grant!

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning, I headed back to CatCo with my head held as high as it could be considering what happened. Kara avoided me all day, and I couldn't really blame her. The day seemed to just keep going, it just didn't seem to end. I decided to do something for her. Calling Snapper, I told him to give Kara the rest of the day off because of family problems. She should be home resting, not working. If I can't make her feel better in person, I'll at least do what I can to help her from afar. I could feel the tears start stinging my eyes. This was harder than I thought. I wanted nothing more than to run into her office and beg for forgiveness, but I couldn't. Not yet. I needed Alex's help.

________________________________________________________________________

 

Okay. I can do this. I can do this. Just knock on the door and talk to Alex. It's not hard! I was currently standing outside of Alex's apartment, in the most NORMAL clothes I had. Just a blouse, blue jacket and black pants. I steeled myself and took a deep breath, knocking on the door. The scratching of locks broke the silence, as Alex pulled it open. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and grey sweatpants.

 

“Cat? What're you doing here?” she asked in surprise.

 

“I was in the neighborhood and well, I...I need to talk to you. It's urgent,” I said. No beating around the bush, Cat! You need to get your girl back!

 

“Um, okay. Come on in,” Alex said, motioning inside. I took a few deep breaths and walked into the quaint little apartment.

 

“Cat! This is a surprise! How are you?” Samantha said. She was currently on the couch with her little girl, Ruby, I think her name was. They were watching SOME cartoon, I couldn't tell. They all blended in for me.

 

“I'm fine, Samantha. Thank you,” I said with a small smile.

 

“Ruby, aren't you going to say hello to Miss. Grant?”

 

“Hello, Miss. Grant,” the little girl said.

 

“Hello, dear,” I said.

 

“So, what do you need to talk about Cat?”

 

"Okay, hear me out. I accused Kara of being unfaithful to me, only to discover she was talking to my son because the two of them wanted to surprise me, and so I broke up with her and kicked her out. Now, I realize my mistake, but I'm terrified that she's going to hate me. So, I need your help to approach Kara and BEG for her forgiveness, to explain my mistake and to tell her I want her back. Will you help me to do that?"

 

Alex's eyes were as wide as saucers.

 

"Okay, first explain HOW you and Kara got together in the first place!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Planning Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Cat's revelation, Alex, Ruby and Sam promise to help her. Meanwhile, Lena's day gets better.

**Chapter 3**

  “Okay, so let me see if I understand this. You and Kara have been together for MONTHS now, and the night we came for dinner, Kara was gonna reveal it. Then, when you heard her say 'I love you' to someone on the phone, you thought she was cheating on you, only to find out it was Carter. Too late, you kicked her out and broke up with her but NOW you want her back, and you want me to help you, is that right?” Alex asked.

  “That pretty much sums it up,” I said. Alex sighed, placing her head in her hand. She looked like she wanted to punch something. I didn't blame her.

  “Have you and Kara talked since then?” Samantha asked, rubbing Alex's hand.

  “No. The pain is still too raw,” I said.

  “Well, what do you want me to do then?” Alex asked.

  “I want you to help me get her to talk to me. Try to ask her to tell you what happened, try to get her to open up so you could try and suggest that it was a misunderstanding,” I pleaded. Alex's lips set into a line. She knew her sister was probably STILL be an emotional wreck, but at the same time, she seemed to realize my remorse was genuine.

  “Mom, Ma, can I help?” Ruby asked. The three of us turned our attention to the little girl “What if, Ma, you do what you've always done with Aunt Kara, potstickers and Netflix? Meanwhile, Mom and Miss Grant and I can work on some kind of 'I'm Sorry' party for her. As upset as Aunt Kara probably is, if the party and apology is genuine, I know she'd accept. From what you said, she really made you happy, Miss Grant,” she said. I smiled. This child was TOO smart for her own good. Even though Alex is her stepmother, I can definitely see the eldest Danvers sister in Ruby.

  “She did, Ruby. She still does,” I said.

  “Then, if Aunt Kara sees you really mean it, I'm sure she'll accept. You seem to really love her Miss Grant,” she said.

  “From the mouth's of babes,” Alex said, ruffling the girl's hair. I smirked. “Kiddo, you stay here with your mom and Cat. I'm gonna go get potstickers for your aunt. Text me when you have an idea, okay?” she asked, hugging Ruby and kissing Samantha's lips, before grabbing her coat and purse and headed out the door. Now, I was left alone with Ruby and Samantha. I sighed, pulling out my phone. I needed Carter to help with this. That was a given.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

  I can't believe I'm doing this! I'm standing outside of Kara's apartment door, with takeout, all because CAT GRANT mistakenly broke up with her, and now she wants ME and my wife and step-daughter to help her! God! Okay, calm down. Calm down. Just knock on the door, and try this plan of Ruby's. I swear, either that kid is going to earn ice cream for dinner for a few weeks, or she's going to be grounded for the foreseeable future. I take a breath and knock on the door.

  “Go away!” Kara calls from beyond. Oh, that's not good.

  “Kara, it's me! I got takeout!” I call.

  “I'm not hungry, Alex!” she says. THAT is not a good sign. Kara, not hungry? She's more upset than we thought!

  “Kara, I've got potstickers. You don't want them to get cold do you?” I asked. There wasn't a response for a few seconds, then I heard the door unlock as Kara stood in the open doorway. Her hair was mussed, her eyes were red, she had tear stains down her cheeks and she was in a large sweater and pajama pants. Yup, worse than we thought.

  “Show me the potstickers,” she said with a pout. I rolled my eyes, reaching into the bag and holding up the box of potstickers. Without a word, she took them and headed back into her apartment. I poked my head in and internally gasped. Her normally pristine apartment looked like a bomb had gone off. There were clothes strewn about, most the pictures she had were off the walls, the dishes were dirty in the sink, and there were about four empty cartons of ice cream strewn around the couch. Stepping in, I put the rest of the takeout on the counter, pulling out my sesame chicken and rice, and sat down on Kara's couch next to her. I frowned, kicking the empty ice cream containers away. This HAD to stop.

  “You gonna tell me why there's FOUR empty containers of 'Chocolate Fudge Brownie' on your floor?”

  “It's nothing. Don't worry about it,” Kara said in a very small tone.

  “You saying that only is going to make me worry MORE, Kara, you know that. Are you gonna tell me, or do I need to coax it out of you?” I asked, making my threatening 'tickle' fingers.

  “Don't you dare tickle me,” Kara said, her eyes glaring, but with a small smile on her face.

  “Don't force me to,” I smirked, pulling my hands away slightly.

  “It's..problems with Miss. Grant. I'm not her assistant anymore, but she still asks me for help, and it's getting to be...unrewarding,” Kara said, her eyes cast down. I took her hand to comfort her. I couldn't let on yet that I knew. I had to keep playing the part.

  “Well, why don't you ask her for more..fulfilling assignments?” I asked.

  “I can't. Cat's not the type of person that changes her mind,” she said. I shook my head. She WORDED it as simply being a stubborn boss, but in reality, I knew it was Cat not changing her mind about breaking up with her. This was gonna be harder than I thought.

  “Hey, what do you say I help you forget about Cat Grant? I think they have the new Ghostbusters movie on Netflix, with that actress you really like,” I said, grabbing the remote.

  “Daisy Ridley was in the Ghostbusters movie?” Kara asked.

  I smiled, shaking my head. “No, the other actress. The blonde one that PLAYS straight girls but in real life is INCREDIBLY gay,” I said.

  “Kate McKinnon?” Kara asked with a smile. I nodded, finding the movie. My little sister had grabbed a blanket for herself and ate her potstickers as she watched the movie. I smiled. This should keep us occupied for a few hours, while I waited for Ruby to text me the plan.

 

_________________________________________________________

 

   Bills. Bills. Bills. Being the CEO of a fortune 500 company that was PREVIOUSLY owned by your pathologically insane brother is not an easy job. Seems dear Lex didn't pay off his bills, too busy working on his Lex suit with Mother. It's up to me to make L-Corp a respectable business again. Though, it is JUST me today, as I gave Sam the day off to be with her family. Marrying Alex Danvers? Who'd have thought? But, I'm happy for her. She and Ruby needed someone, and I'm more than happy it's Alex. It's not because I may have a MASSIVE crush on her little sister. That's not it at all. Sam's my friend and above all, I want her to be with someone who will make her happy, and Alex Danvers is definitely that person. The fact that her sister is a beautiful ray of sunshine who I would do ANYTHING for is simply a bonus.

  “Ms. Luthor, you've got a visitor. Someone from CatCo,” Sam's back up, Ella, said over the phone line.

  “Kara Danvers?” I asked.

  “No ma'am. It's Cat Grant's new assistant, Eve Tessmacher,” she said.

  My eyebrow raised. “Send her in, Ella,” I said.

  The door opened and Ms. Tessmacher entered. “Ms. Luthor, I'm sorry to barge in. I was sent by Ms. Danvers to inquire as to whether you can make it to lunch with her tomorrow,” she said. I internally gasped. Kara was inviting me to lunch? I couldn't believe it. Of course, I won't say no to this opportunity.

  “Thank you, Ms. Tessmacher. Please tell Ms. Danvers that I would love to have lunch tomorrow. Just send me over the restaurant name and the time and I'll be there,” I said. Ms. Tessmacher smiled and nodded, heading out the door. Picking up another bill, I smiled. Things had gotten significantly less dull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long to post guys. I've had a lot going on in my life, but it's finally done. The next chapter will come quicker, I promise.


End file.
